Business organizations must account for all aspects of their businesses including assets, inventory, costs, and other general ledger items. In business organizations today, these decisions are made by persons in the organization as the need arises. For example, when an automobile arrives at an automobile dealership, that automobile should be added to the dealership's inventory. In contrast, if that automobile is received by a taxi company, that automobile should be listed as a depreciable asset. While this is a relatively simple example, much more complex situations involving technical and complex accounting rules and practices exist. Moreover, if the person making this recording decision is not an accountant, or a person knowledgeable in the relevant business rules of the organization, there is a greater chance that the proper recording will not be generated. Indeed, even if highly skilled accountants are used to make such decisions, there will still be situations in which reasonable accountants may disagree regarding the proper accounting of an object in the business organization. The art is therefore in need of a different method and system to properly implement the business rules, and in particular the accounting rules, of business organizations.